


Giving up the Secrets and Lies

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, Party, Public Display of Affection, Secret Public Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Fic.</p><p>Darcy and Steve have a secret relationship. Smut-interruptus and frustrations. Falling in love.  Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't take time to have this beta'd. Wanted to get it posted today. Happy New Year!

**Giving up the Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 1- So Close**

Steve couldn’t complain at the moment. 

For one thing, he had Darcy’s ear lobe in his mouth.  So, his speech was muffled at best.  He had a handful of delectable breast to tease relentlessly, and could hear from her frantic squeaks and moans that she was getting close. He felt it, too, in the best way possible. God… so close! He needed to get her there soon so that he could come, too. Darcy’s legs were wrapped around him, pulling him deeper as he pounded into her slick heat.  It all felt so good, almost overwhelming.  Since she woke that morning, she’d been insatiable, texting teasing words, sensitive to his every touch when they were finally alone, and desperate for this… desperate for him.  He was more than happy to comply.  It was the best he’d felt in days.

The problem was that they kept getting interrupted- the downside of a secret relationship.  One of the causes of that secrecy interrupted them now.

“Steve? Someone said you were down here.”  Bucky’s voice rang out plaintively. 

Steve stilled and kissed Darcy’s cheek with the utmost regret.  “Be right out, Buck.”

“Whatcha doin’ down here, anyway?”

Steve pulled out, set Darcy on her wobbly legs, and disposed of the condom.  Her skirt fell… along with her expression.  Darcy kept her head down as she pretended to focus intently on re-hooking her bra and buttoning her shirt.  Steve jerked his clothes on, close to yelling with guilty frustration. His hands shook.

So close…

“I was checking our ammo inventory.  Somebody’s gotta do it.  People these days trust too much to the computers.”  He kissed Darcy and mouthed to her, “I’m so sorry.” 

She nodded, struggling to give him a supportive smile.

The psychiatrist had warned Steve that Bucky had a possessive fixation on him and was still struggling to figure out the nature of their relationship.  It wasn’t a shock, given that Steve was the only person Bucky could remember from before his capture by the Russians and Hydra.  It took Steve three years after he was released from the Arctic ice to accept all he lost with his **chosen** self-sacrifice.  Bucky had no choice.  So, Steve was doing his best to be patient.

When the doctor first advised Steve against telling Bucky about any romantic or intense personal entanglements he had, it wasn’t a concern.  He had none.

Soon after that, Steve met Darcy.  The passion between Steve and Darcy was a force of nature that neither could deny.  But, the other Avengers were LOUSY at keeping a secret.  And, Tony liked to blurt things out inappropriately, as a fun hobby (and nursed a grudge against Bucky).  Steve went to the doctor with top-secret specifics of his new relationship.  The doctor congratulated him personally, but advised against asking Bucky to share Steve’s friendship or time with another person so soon.  Steve grew more dissatisfied with the status quo as time passed and their FEELINGS grew to match their passions.  He knew in his heart that one of the most significant signs of Bucky’s recovery would be a desire to see Steve happy.  Darcy made him happy, happier than he’d ever been.  He was falling in love with her.  Honestly, he was IN love with her, but hadn’t yet declared it.

There was also Darcy’s work.

As an assistant to Nick Fury, Darcy acted as a liaison between Fury and his mysterious associates, as well as SHIELD, Stark Industries, and the Avengers… working from the Avengers’ new Upstate New York base.  She kept secrets that had secrets. Her computer coding and decryption skills made the difference between life and death for Fury and his fellow free-lance super spies on a regular basis.  A lack of fear bred by encounters with Asgardians and evil invaders left her capable of handling Tony Stark, Maria Hill, and other difficult or terrifying people on a daily basis.  She was good at her work and loved it.

But, Fury had strict policies against fraternization within the ranks.  During the vetting process, Darcy received stern warnings against flirtation with anyone within the Avengers team, SHIELD (especially SHIELD or related free-lancers), or at Stark Industries. 

In the abstract it wasn’t a problem, despite the off-the-charts attractiveness of the Avengers and many spies.  She didn’t trust most spies. Darcy considered Thor a brother, Tony Stark a dirty uncle, Sam Wilson/James Rhodes/Pietro Maximoff/ Clint Barton as awesome jokester brothers, Natasha Romanoff a cool aunt, Wanda Maximoff a little sister, and she didn’t know Bruce Banner. He was still in the wind.  She’d bought into the idea of Captain America as a stiff paragon of outdated Americana and virtue.

Then, she met Steve Rogers.  She thought she was prepared for his enhanced looks, but she wasn’t.  Worse, he was nice. He was shy and reserved at first, painstakingly polite and professional… until he wasn’t.  She learned quickly and to her delight that Steve Rogers was a sass master and exemplary troll.  Then, she learned that he had a mischievous streak a mile wide and an amazing tendency to flout authority. He was like her personalized catnip, wrapped in an incomparable package.

Finally, when she was about ready to pull her hair out from the sexual energy that sizzled in the air around the man, she learned that he kissed like sin and was the best lover she’d ever had.  The combination of his super enhancements with his natural tenacity, attention to detail, desire to please, and consideration of her needs… left her reeling.  Add in the fact that he was touch starved and hadn’t had a lover since 1945, and Darcy knew she’d hit the absolute sex-god jackpot.

But, her job description clearly stated that she wasn’t supposed to gamble that way…

So, Steve and Darcy hid their relationship.  So far, only Natasha had figured it out (as in ‘ _caught them in the act and laughed uproariously at Steve’s shock when he realized how long she watched them_ ’). Most of the time, sneaking only added spice.  Today, it was a pain in the ass.  NOW, they both felt like complaining.

Steve gave Darcy one last kiss before leaving the room, chatting with Bucky.

***


	2. In Range of the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing while frustrated. And a helpful breakthrough...

**Chapter 2- In Range of the Mistletoe**

That night, Avengers Tower, New York City--- **_Tony Stark’s Happy Holidays/New Years Party_**

**_\---_ **

Trying not to be obvious about it, Darcy watched Steve and Bucky across the bustling party room.  Bucky eyed the guests as though ready to take on any and all comers at any second. Even **Tony’s** parties rarely ended in massacre, so Steve eyed Bucky as though prepared to stop him.

Tony’s parties were always crowded and often ended in drama of one kind or another.  For this ‘ _Happy Holidays and New Year’s Eve_ ’ party, Tony was dressed as a thin, debonair Santa and randomly handed out outrageous gifts (jewelry, gold coins, keys to a car, bags of cash…). The band was amazing.  Delicious food aromas filled the air.  The expensive champagne went down easy, gauging from the range of crazy behavior.

The guy Darcy was in love with, though she’d not had the chance to say so, looked gorgeous.  He’d rolled up his sleeves.  She wasn’t sure why, but that simple maneuver made any guy twice as attractive.  It was _rude_ for Steve to do it.

Her moods had been swinging crazily lately.  Right now, she was miserable.

Clint was dumb enough to fall into a drinking game with Thor.  Even drunk out of his mind, though, Clint was holding his own at darts. Jane looked more beautiful than anyone had the right to.  Sam was tangled together with Maria Hill under a bough of mistletoe (fraternization!), lips and tongues doing battle for dominance (Darcy’s money was firmly on Maria winning).  Fury hadn’t arrived yet, and specific, frustrated parts of Darcy hoped that he wouldn’t.  Sam and Maria weren’t the only couple giving her ideas.

Darcy shook off her melancholy with a defiant (though silent) ‘ _fuck that noise_ ’ and joined Pietro Maximoff on the dance floor.  The speedster was a determined flirt, harmless fun, and dancing with him was a blast.  She preened under his obvious attention to her appearance, particularly her figure.  She looked amazing.   She wore a fitted, black silk, sleeveless mini dress with a v neckline (a little tighter at the bust than she remembered, but maybe even more awesome for it) and a thin red belt at her little waist.  Red ‘ _fuck-me_ ’ heels complemented the outfit and did great things for her legs. The red of her lips matched, and her hair hung in shiny waves.  She felt Steve’s gaze on her again and again.

Nothing in her employment contract could stop Darcy from dressing to kill at a party.

She and Pietro finished dancing, ending up nearer to Steve and Bucky.  As Darcy started to sip from a glass of champagne, Tony grabbed her.  “Shit, Tony!  You made me spill.”  She felt droplets sliding down her cleavage and set the glass down to grab a napkin and dab at it.

Tony waggled his brows.  “Young Maximoff’d probably lick it off, Lewis.”

Darcy nudged Tony’s shoulder.  “Cute, and he could make quick work of it… but I’m not sure he’s legal… Where’s a good **man** when a girl’s in need?”  Vengeance was hers as her words startled a laugh from Tony that caused him to breathe champagne down the wrong way and choke on it.  She laughed with him.  Steve fought to stay still and not betray his interest.

As Tony recovered, both he and Darcy became aware that two pairs of eyes were firmly trained on her.  He tapped his phone and directed a drone he’d set up for the party to fly a bough of mistletoe over the two super soldiers.  He took Darcy by the arm and nudged her closer to them.  “Here ya go, girl in need.  Two for the price of one… and, both in range of the mistletoe.”  He waved her towards the men.

Steve and Bucky, movements completely synchronized, looked up.  Steve put a cautioning hand on Bucky’s arm to stop him from destroying the drone.  He reminded Bucky of the symbolism and tradition of mistletoe… and explained that the drone was merely a toy.  Then, Steve turned smoldering eyes to Darcy.  Clearly, he wanted a kiss.

To their surprise, so did Bucky.  His voice was raspy from rare use.  “She reminds me of a picture I liked… a lot.  Hey!  I like girls!”  He grinned happily as memories flooded his mind.  A side glance at Steve was paired with relaxation of his posture as he finally remembered Steve as his brother.  It was a huge relief. “No offense, but… thank God!”

Stark frowned, still unhappy whenever he laid eyes on Barnes.  He’d only been thinking of teasing Cap, not helping Barnes have a breakthrough.

Steve swallowed hard, excited and hopeful.  “None taken… and, yeah... you really do like girls.  You dated half of Brooklyn’s dames, back in the day.”  At Bucky’s impatient and inquiring look, Steve gestured to Darcy. “This is Darcy Lewis.   She works for Nick Fury… with SHIELD, SI, and the Avengers.”

Bucky winced.  “Ahhh… Sorry I shot your boss.”  He leaned closer to Steve and whispered.  “I remember the Appel twins!  THAT’s a nice memory to have back.”  He let out an appreciative sigh.

Darcy choked on an awkward giggle.  “Um, that’s okay.  Fury pulled through… and, we all know it wasn’t your idea.”

Tony tapped his foot. “Excuse me?  Mistletoe?  Helloooo… Bored now.”

Darcy moved slowly, afraid to startle Bucky.  “Handsome?  May I give you a Christmas and New Year kiss?”  Bucky stared at her for a long moment, glanced at Steve with a look of realization, and finally nodded.  Darcy sashayed closer and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  His slight smile broke her heart a bit.  She gave him a second friendly peck on the cheek, filled with tenderness.

Bucky whispered, “first kiss in decades… Nice…”

Darcy gasped.  Bucky lifted her hand and placed a kiss there.  He jerked his head in Steve’s direction.  “Punk’s turn.  He looks eager.”  His eyes gleamed with interest.

Darcy turned to Steve. 

Tony teased.  “Go easy on those lips, Lewis.  He’s as pure as the driven snow.”

Steve’s smirk nearly showed.

Bucky’s brow furrowed. He shook his head as more memories returned.

Darcy had a hard time holding back laughter.  She knew things about Steve Rogers’ lips that would give Tony Stark a heart attack.  She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but Steve turned his head so that their lips met, then opened up to her. Shivering with lust, Darcy put a hand to his cheek and pulled him closer.  He let out a soft groan. She deepened the kiss wantonly.

Tony let out a wolf whistle.  “Damn, Lewis!  You’re gonna break him if you keep that up.  Go, girl!”

It was tortuous to pull back.  She wanted Steve so much.

Steve stared at her with desire lighting him up.

Bucky looked from one of them to the other and stepped forward.  “Dance with me, kissing girl?”  Her look of surprise made him chuckle.  Steve jumped at that unfamiliar sound.  He hadn’t heard Bucky chuckle at all during his months of recovery.  Knowing that, Darcy winked at Steve to lighten the moment.

Bucky pulled Darcy to the edge of the floor (not ready to be at the center) and led her in a swing dance, proud to remember the steps.  As it ended, he kissed her hand again.  “Thank you, Darcy. Going to chat up the lonely warriors? It looked like the best of ‘em really likes you. He’s a good guy, if you like ‘em big, stubborn, and righteous.  Not good at secrets and deception, especially when his heart’s set on someone… like it is on you...” 

Darcy took a breath and looked into Bucky’s eyes, evaluating his state of mind. Excitement rose in her at his words.  She nodded acknowledgment as Jane waved her over. 

Bucky excused himself to the restroom and said he would visit the buffet after that.  As he reached the buffet a couple of minutes later, he fell into conversation with Clint.  The archer drunkenly bragged about winning at darts, and then challenged Barnes to a game.  A crowd quickly gathered ‘round to watch their competition. Bucky flirted with a pretty blonde agent between turns.

***


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Steve puts 'Uptown Funk' to good use...

**Chapter 3- A Helping Hand**

Steve sat against the wall with Thor, Jane, and other Avengers.  As Darcy reached the group, Tony snagged the last seat.  Darcy told Steve where Bucky was and that he’d been friendly and enlightening. The music was too loud for her to go into detail without getting closer. Steve started to get up and offer her his seat.  Tony pushed him back, grabbed Darcy by the arm, and pushed her to sit on Steve’s lap.  “There.  Plenty of room for all of us.  No need for gentlemanly drama, Cap.”   He sipped his drink and leaned in.  “Never seen our Virgin Cappy show any interest in a girl before, Lewis.”  He raised a brow at Steve.  “You don’t mind helping the little lady out, do ya, Cap?”

Steve shook his head, cheeks flushed.

Tony laughed.  “Aw!  Little Virgin Cap is embarrassed.  Precious.”  He turned back to Rhodey.

Darcy was glad that Tony had turned his attention elsewhere.  When she landed in Steve’s lap, his left hand, the one that had rested by the wall, moved underneath her and inside her skirt.  He twisted his wrist so that he cupped her and began to stroke between her legs against her thin cotton panties, eliciting one squeak of surprise before he shushed her.  She wanted to grind against the gentle torment desperately, growing more excited with every touch.  He whispered huskily, “Can you keep a secret, doll? I don’t mind helping out... if you want…” 

Thinking of their interrupted tryst earlier, he nipped at her ear lobe.  Heart racing, she nodded assent and then tensed, fighting to stay silent and still against sensual pleasure in the midst of the party crowd.  The risk of discovery heightened sensations even more. Hopefully others would attribute her high color to the heat of the crowds, dancing, and alcohol.

Natasha helpfully insinuated herself between Steve and Tony, pushing Tony closer to Pepper and away from the clandestine lovers.  She turned to speak with Thor, partially blocking Steve and Darcy from view.  She could hear hitches in Darcy’s breathing, and was amused. She’d long been of the opinion that Steve needed a lover, and she liked and approved of Darcy. His focus as an Avenger was better and he took fewer stupid risks in the field since he’d started seeing Darcy.

A waiter approached with a tray of drinks and handed them around.  Darcy’s hand shook as she sipped hers and closed her eyes.  Steve whispered again.  “I’ll lick up any that spills, doll.”  His fingers moved inside her panties, torturing her with pleasure; one finger pressing just inside her wetness and spreading it to heighten her pleasure, and another rolling her clit in rhythm with the party music.  ‘ _Uptown Fun_ k’ was playing and Darcy was enjoying it far more than she had in many months.  The insistent pounding of the bass and drums wound her tighter and tighter.

Darcy sipped the drink, set it down, and let out a soft moan. “Good…”  Unable to stay completely still, she shifted as though caught up in the music…which, she REALLY was.  She knew she would never again hear the song without thinking of Steve.

Tony was playing with his drone again, putting the mistletoe over different couples.  Inevitably, it ended up over Steve and Darcy.  Steve had doubled the song’s rhythm by this point. It was a blessedly long song... Darcy practically devoured Steve’s lips as he kissed her through an orgasm.  He pressed his fingers firmly against her while she struggled for control.  Tony’s wolf whistle barely penetrated the fog of relief in Darcy’s brain.

Nick Fury’s voice reached her, however.  “Lewis?  What did I tell you about not flirting with Avengers?  Get. Off. Captain America.  Now.”  He turned to his companion with a frantic apology.

Darcy jolted to attention as Steve carefully shifted his hand away.  Then, he looked up and she felt him tense.  He gasped, “Peggy?”

***


	4. As You Were...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter is a bad ass and will haunt anyone who messes with Steve's happiness.

**Chapter 4- As You Were**

The elderly lady holding Nick Fury’s arm chuckled throatily.  “My, my, Steve!  Public display of affection?  You must have it bad.  And, you look as though you fear I might shoot you again. At ease, Soldier.” Her smile was bright and joyous as she winked at him.  She reached across Natasha to offer a handshake to Darcy.  “Hello.  I’m Peggy.  You must be Darcy.  I suspect you’re the reason my darling friend there has been in such improved spirits lately.  Good show!”  As Darcy shifted to obey Fury, Peggy waved her down.  “None of that, dear.  As you were...”  She raised a brow as though to indicate she had some idea that Steve and Darcy were up to shenanigans.

Fury glared at Darcy.  Peggy laughed at him.  “Now, Nicholas… Is this your nonsensical ‘ _no fraternization_ ’ glare?  The one that more than half of the agents and operatives we’ve ever known, you among them, have broken? Are we worried that Captain America might seduce your secrets from the highly-capable assistant who saved your life for the third time last week?  Or, are you merely piqued that she listens to you no better than you ever listened to me?”

Fury spoke softly.  “Peggy…”

She patted his arm firmly with her free hand.  “Let it go.  Don’t you dare behave stupidly when it comes to Steve’s happiness!  He’s had far too little joy, and you know it.”  Her lips pressed tightly together in a no-nonsense frown.  “It won’t be too long before I’m in a position to haunt you.  Don’t cross me, Nick.”

Steve shifted Darcy carefully to sit while he stood to greet Peggy with a kiss on the cheek and holiday wishes.

Bucky crossed to them. Peggy let out a sad sigh.  “Oh, dear! Mr. Barnes… I saw you once, years ago.  The mask kept me from knowing it was you, but… I couldn’t forget those eyes.  I’m so sorry that I didn’t realize you were alive and somehow rescue you.”

Bucky swallowed hard and gave her a nod of respect.  “I was supposed to kill you that day.  I’m glad you were as skilled as you were then.”

Peggy’s expression shifted.  “I’m sorry for whatever you suffered for not following that order.  You missed on purpose.  I knew it the instant it happened…”  She cleared her throat.  “Thank you, Mr. Barnes.”

He nodded acknowledgment and looked away.  Then, he glanced sideways to Steve as he addressed Peggy again.  “You like Steve’s new girl?  I do.  He needs to treat her better, though.  Between worrying about my recovery and fearing getting her fired, he’s been trying to sneak around.  His lying hasn’t really improved at all, ma’am.”  He grinned slyly as Steve’s face paled.

Fury let out a sigh of aggravation.  “You’ve been in breach of contract with me AND risking setting off the Winter Soldier?  Are you insane, Lewis?  What is this?  A party hookup?  Something else?”

Thor and Jane glared at Fury.  Jane shifted closer to Darcy, a mulish and protective look on her face. Darcy smiled sweetly.  “I’m no more insane than usual, Boss man.  It’s something else.  If it’s a fling, it’s a fling that’s lasted over four months, at least.”  She gestured to Steve and made a face that clearly read ‘ _check out exhibit A over here_.’ Steve grinned and shook his head.

Tony squeaked.  “Four months?  You two have been having a fling for months?  I thought you were interested, but I didn’t know you ever kissed before tonight.”  He raised his glass.  “Cheers!”

Natasha fake coughed a knowing laugh.

Thor evaluated Darcy carefully and took her champagne glass away.

Steve looked at Bucky questioningly.  “Okay, Buck?”

Bucky nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.  “I’m good. Happy New Year, Stevie.  Earlier tonight I finally realized what we were to each other before.  You’re like my brother.  I should have guessed from my anxiety over the idea of you as a boyfriend that it wasn’t like that.”  He squinted with pretend disgust and grinned again.  “I knew I liked blondes.  I’m just glad I like ‘em prettier than you.”  The blonde he’d been flirting with sidled up to Bucky.  He turned a brilliant, sexy smile on her.  “Hi, again, sweet cheeks!”

The blonde smiled, kissed Bucky’s cheek, and shifted past him to hug Peggy.  “Happy New Year, Aunt Peggy!”

The countdown to the New Year picked up at twelve and continued to one.  Couples, including Steve and Darcy, fell into each other’s arms for passionate kisses.  As they pulled apart, Darcy whispered. “Want to finally come back to my place and spend the night?”

Steve nodded firmly.  “God, yes.  I’m dying over here.”

Darcy nipped at his lower lip.  “Can’t have that.  I have some good ideas how we might get this year off to a good start…”

***


	5. Surprise and Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! (Oops) FRUIT. Looking forward to the year to come...

**Chapter 5- Surprise and Happy New Year!**

 

They kissed.  Steve whispered.  “Perfect.  I need to warn you that this isn’t a fling for me.  I’m falling in love with you, Darcy. I love you.”

Her eyes lit up.  “Oh!  I love you, too!  Yass… this is gonna be the best year yet.”

Bucky pulled away from his flirtation.  “Hey, Steve!  I’m glad to hear you’re giving up the secrets and lies.  That’s not your style.”  He leaned closer conspiratorially.  “I’m sorry about earlier today.  I just realized what you were probably doing in the armory…”

Steve shot Bucky a look of affectionate exasperation.  “Jerk!”

Thor approached them with a beaming smile.  “Friends!  Please allow me to offer my congratulations.”  He pulled Darcy into a bear hug.  “I am glad that you have found passion and adoration with one another.  And, words cannot express my joy as we anticipate the arrival of your child.”

Darcy froze.  Steve gaped.  Both gasped, “child?”

Thor nodded and patted Darcy’s abdomen.  “Your union has been fruitful.  Congratulations!”

Darcy blinked hard and fast.  “Fruit?”

Steve took her hand. “Darcy?  Honey? You okay?” 

She stared at him with wide eyes.  “Yeah… maybe? Sort of… Yes?”

Fury groaned and rolled his eyes, muttering.  "I can't believe Captain America knocked up my assistant..."

Jane hugged Darcy and squealed.  “A baby!”

Happy tears filled Peggy’s eyes.  “Oh, Steve!  Finally…”  He kissed her cheek, whispered thanks, and kissed her cheek again.  She patted his cheek and looked past him.  Her smile of congratulations to Darcy was only the slightest bit bittersweet.

Tony waved over a waiter and pointed at Darcy.  “Sparkling cider for the preggo there.”

Darcy put a hand to her abdomen.  Shock made her dizzy.  She accepted the cider and joined the others in drinking a toast to her and Steve… and their 2016 baby.

Later, after both of them were finally satisfied and resting, Darcy kissed her way across Steve’s chest and up his neck.  Her smile reassured him.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.  “You look happier.”

She laughed.  “I should.”

He hugged her.  “You know what I mean.  You look less worried about the pregnancy.”

Darcy kissed him again.  “I thought 2015 was pretty good, especially the last few months.  I guess 2016’s gonna be even better.”

Steve’s smile was brilliant.  “Happy New Year, Darcy.”  He kissed along her neck and made his way to her ear lobe, letting his fingers coax pleasure from her again.

Darcy gasped, “Happy… yes, happy…”

 

**_fin_ **


End file.
